Team Posebeth
by Once Upon a Mary
Summary: FanFiction Posebeth   Poséidon et Annabeth Chase   en colaboration   et pour à Floramagic ! Quand Annabeth Chase doit reconstruire le palais de Poséidon, tout ne se passe pas comme elle le souhaite.
1. Chapter 1

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ça, c'est claire. Pas même moi ! C'est quand même surprenant d'en arriver là ! Mais enfin... Je ne regrette rien.

Introduction.

Souriante, je regardais mon travail : Une salle ordonnée, harmonieuse, lumineuse, et assez luxueuse. Exactement l'effet recherché. Le marbre blanc était parfait : Pur, précieux et d'une couleur blanchâtre magnifique. Les douze trônes des dieux s'étendaient là, face à moi, les un plus beau que les autres. Premièrement, celui du centre : Zeus. Un aigle y était représenté, son symbole. A sa gauche, celui d'Héra... Bien que j'aurais voulu ne pas lui en faire du tout, j'avais du me forcer, mais le résultat était aussi bien que les autres ; et heureusement pour moi ! A la gauche du trône du roi des dieux, celui de Poséidon, ayant comme symbole un trident. Vint celui de ma mère, avec une chouette, et ceux de tout les autres dieux. Je n'en décrirai pas d'avantage, vous voyez sans doute le topo...

Dans quelques instants, les dieux seront là. Je pinçai les lèvres, j'appréhendai. Et si les dieux n'aimaient pas ? Et bien... Je recommencerai ! J'ai un pincement au cœur en imaginant cette possibilité. Et comme prévu, j'entendis comme un Pop sonore, et me retournant, je vis ma mère accompagné d'Artémis. A peine finis-je de les saluer que d'autre apparurent. Et en quelque instant seulement, tous étaient là. J'entendis des chuchotements entre-eux, et sentis des coup d'œil vers moi. Je me sentis gêné, comme un enfant de 6 ans devant réciter sa poésie qu'il ne connait pas face à toute sa classe. Je fus soulagé lorsque je vis Zeus sourire, légèrement peut être, mais sourire tout de même ! Alors il se retourna vers moi, et d'un signe de tête accompagné d'une simple phrase, me félicita. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir ! Si Zeus aimait, alors tout allait bien. Ma mère me lança un sourire qui voulait tout dire, et après une bonne demi-heure à discuter de mon travail avec les quelques dieux qui étaient venu me parler, ils durent repartir, pris par leur devoirs d'immortelles.

Alors que tout le monde étaient parti, je me tourna vers une des trois marche devant un des trônes et ramassa ma pochette remplit de schémas et de brouillon, mal rangés d'ailleurs. Je sursautai et manquai de tout faire tomber lorsque qu'une voix m'interpella.

« Bon travail, jeune fille. »

Me retournant, je vis devant moi Poséidon. Je me raidis, j'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir vu partir... A croire que non au final. Son compliment me rendit mi-heureuse, mi-surprise. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas censé m'apprécier, ma mère étant son ennemie. Je le remerciai, essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

« Dîtes... J'aurais une proposition. »

Relevant mes yeux gris orageux vers les siens, verts comme la mer, je l'interrogea du regard. Il me sourit et commença alors à m'annoncer sa proposition.

« Et bien... Comme vous le savez, mon palais a été détruit lors de cette guerre. J'aurais besoin de le reconstruire, je peux très bien le faire faire, mais j'aimerai changer. Bref, je me propose de vous engager comme architecte à mon palais. Vous y serez logé le temps des travaux. Enfin, si vous acceptez. »

« Bien sur que j'accepte ! » M'écrie-je alors sans trop de retenu. Je rougie de mon emportement, mais il ne le prit pas mal, au contraire, il me lança un sourire heureux et bienveillant.

« Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Pourquoi ne commenceriez vous pas dès demain, à la première heure de l'après-midi ? Je viendrez vous chercher sur la plage de la colonie, loin des regards indiscrets. Il vous suffiras de mettre les pieds dans l'eau, et les vagues vous conduirons à moi. »

« Très bien, j'y serai. » Je souris au maître de l'eau, puis m'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur, retournant à la colonie afin de préparer mes affaires... Vous rendez-vous comptes ? J'ai reconstruit l'Olympe, et maintenant, j'ai l'honneur de reconstruire le palais de Poséidon !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Premier.

Le lendemain de mon engagement, mes affaires étaient prêtes, depuis le matin déjà... J'avais annoncé la nouvelle à Malcolm seulement, mon demi-frère. Il sera chargé de l'annoncer à Percy, une fois que je serai partie... Cela m'évitera de l'avoir dans les pattes, lorsque je travaillerai... Non pas que je l'aime pas, mais lorsque je suis au travail, j'aime avoir le calme... Et avoir un Percy à côté, c'est tout sauf du calme. Plutôt un grand moment de distraction..

Il était midi pile, et j'étais attablé avec mes demis-frères et sœurs, qui me voyaient mal à l'aise. Malcolm me lança un regard appuyé, auquel je répondi par un vague sourire... En parlant de vague, je devais bientôt me rendre sur la plage... Mais je pense qu'il est encore un peu tôt, non ? Il ne faudrait pas que le maitre de l'eau me pense trop impatiente.. Mais je l'étais, moi !

« Annabeth, peut-être devrais-tu prendre l'air. » Me conseilla Malcolm. J' haussais les épaules.

« Tu as surement raison, Mal'... Je n'ai pas très faim. »

Il me sourit faiblement, tandis que je me levais de table, sous les regards inquisiteurs de... A peu près toute la colonie. Je me dirigeai à mon bungalow, tout en passant devant la table de Poséidon, où Percy mangeait de bon cœur. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me lança un regard étonné, auquel je répondis par un salut de la main. Une fois dans mon bungalow, je m'emparai de mon sac, puis sortit rapidement dehors, et me dirigeai vers la plage, quand je sentis deux mains se serrer autour de ma taille.

« Quesqu'il ne va pas, fille d'Athéna ? »

« Pas grand chose qui puisse t'intéresser, Cervelles d'Algues... J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir... Au revoir, Percy. »

Il me regarda, perplexe, tandis que je lui embrassais la joue, et activa ma casquette d'invisibilité... Bon, je sais, c'est mon petit-ami ! Mais il faut qu'il me laisse partir. C'est le rêve de ma vie, reconstruire le palais sous-marin... Enfin, depuis hier.  
>Je me dirigeai donc vers la plage, le pas rapide... J'enlevai ma casquette d'invisibilité, et lançais un regard circulaire au devant de moi... Poséidon m'avait dit de mettre les pieds dans l'eau, et les vagues me conduiraient à lui... Ainsi, j''avança doucement jusqu'à la mer, je quitta mes chaussures, me retrouvant nus-pieds et m'avançais, m'enfonçant ainsi un peu plus dans l'eau salée... Comme dit, j'attendis. Une minute, puis deux, puis cinq.. Rien ne se passait, et je commençais à me trouver franchement idiote, tandis que le froid s'emparait de mon corps tout entier. Soudain, une vague gigantesque s'abattie sur moi, m'arrachant un cri, et je me sentis irrémédiablement attiré vers l'océan. Je luttai contre le courant, sans oxygène, puis je me sentis couler. Tout simplement.<p>

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, mais je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules, et l'on me secouait.. Je n'avais plus d'air, mais je pouvais respirer... Zeus seul sait pourquoi, je suppose. J'ouvris les yeux, que j'avais fermé, et trouvais en face de moi une tête rousse, et des yeux bleus, tirant sur le vert. A cette vue, mon cœur eut un raté, sachant qu'un dieu me tenait, moi, Annabeth Chase, dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais, disons réveillé, Poséidon me sourit. Un dieu me souriait !

Je ne savais si je pouvais parler, mais étant donné que je pouvais respiré... Etais-je devenue un poisson ? Une crevette ? Brusquement, je tendis mes mains devant moi, et constatais qu'elles étaient les mêmes.

« Tu es la même, tu as juste des branchies. »

« Je suis donc un poisson ? »

« Non, tu es une demie-déesse, avec des branchies. »

« Ah.. Super. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Flottante... »

« C'est normal, tu n'es pas habituée à vivre dans l'eau.. Ça ira mieux avec le temps, ne t'inquiète pas.. »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Appelle moi Poséidon »

« Je ne peux pas, vous êtes un dieu. »

« Possible, mais Monsieur me fait me sentir vieux. »

« Mais vous êtes vieux ! »Je rougis immédiatement, merde, quelle boulette ! Heureusement pour moi, il me sourit, amusé.

« Alors, appelle moi Dieu, tout simplement ! » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir un peu plus... Tiens, je savais pas qu'on pouvait rougir, dans l'eau !

« Oui Monsieur ! » J'étais confuse, troublée par son regard et par le fait que je touchais un dieu, surement... Un dieu avec des yeux bleus ! Il me sourit une fois de plus, puis m'attrapa le poignet.

« Bon, je vais te faire visiter, rapidement... Si tu veux bien, évidemment. »

« J'en serais enchantée, Mons.. Dieu ! » On se jeta un regard bizarre, Dieu sonnait affreusement mal ! Bien que pour lui, ce n'était qu'une pure et simple vérité.

« On s'en tiendra à Monsieur. » déclara-t-il. J'acceptais du regard, puis on entra dans une pièce, avec plus de la moitié des murs décapités... Poséidon était un dieu super cool enfaite ! Désormais, je passerai par lui, pour mes prières ! Dans cette salle se tenaient tous un tas de personnes. Des dauphins tenaient une grande conversation avec une méduse, une orque inspectais la salle du regard... J'eus un frisson dans le dos ( si c'était possible, car j'étais ensevelie par l'eau ! ) lorsque je croisais le regard d'Amphitrite, épouse de Poséidon, sirène à mis-temps... Elle me lança un regard niais, et fixait la main que son mari avait mis autour de mon poignet. Immédiatement, je retirai ma main, brusquement. Trop car il le remarqua et me lança un regard inquiet. Je préférai alors regardé le sol, et pensais qu'il faudrait qu'il soit de couleur blanchâtre, tirant sur le jaune, à l'avenir, et non bleu, comme il l'était actuellement. On continua la visite, et je nageai tant bien que mal alors qu'on se dirigeai dans les jardins royaux... Mon trouble devait être visible, lorsqu'il me demanda.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Pour vous avouer la vérité, Monsieur... »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas pensé à me renseigner sur les plantes aquatiques... »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Annabeth, je t'ai prise au dépourvu, tu n'en a pas eus le temps, tout simplement. »

« Et comment pourrais-je reconstruire vos jardins alors que je n'y connais rien en plante aquatique ? »

« En apprenant. »

Je tentais de ne pas soupirer, me trouvant trop familière avec un dieu... Il va falloir que je lance un Ir-Mail à Malcolm, qu'il me sauve la mise. Finalement, on rentra dans une sorte de bâtiment, et il m'emmena dans une pièce qui faisait office de chambre ... A mon plus grand étonnement, aucun signe d'eau était présent.

« J'ai aménagé cette chambre pour toi, lorsque tu entres ici, tes branchies disparaissent... Tu pourras ainsi mieux travailler, et dormir... »

« Merci Monsieur. »

Il hocha la tête, et disparut. Dans quelle galère je m'étais fourrée ? Je n'y connaissais rien moi, aux plantes soumarines, aux matériaux sous-marin et tout le tralalas ! Il faut que je réfléchisse, il faut que je trouve une solution. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne, fois d'Annabeth Chase !


End file.
